ToGetHer: The Seventy Percent
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: ONESHOT-AU-HS/Pemuda pirang itu pindahan dari Uzushio Academy/Gosip mengatakan bahwa tujuh puluh persen siswa menyukai Haruno Sakura/Naruto tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya tertarik/"Bagaimana kalau nol persen?"/Special: NaruSaku Day! Fluff! RnR!


Pindah sekolah di pertengahan tahun ajaran bukanlah sesuatu yang kusenangi. Mungkin memang sekolahku yang lama agak membosankan. Aku tak terlalu menyukai aturan yang terlalu ketat. Itulah sebabnya _Tou-_sanmeminta pada _Baa-chan _untuk memindahkanku ke Konoha High School. _Baa-chan _bertindak sebagai Kepala Sekolah di sini. Awalnya aku cukup kaget, tentu saja, apa enaknya berada di sekolah yang dijalankan oleh orang yang punya hubungan keluarga denganku?

Apalagi ia cukup cerewet meski tak lagi muda.

_Arggh_! Bukan ini seharusnya yang harus kupikirkan sekarang. Aku masih betah berdiri di depan gerbang masuk sekolah. Aku menyadari beberapa tatapan murid lain yang berjalan menyeberangi tempatku berdiri. Aku tak mengacuhkan mereka. Aku sih maklum saja. Mungkin wajahku terlalu tak familiar dengan ingatan mereka.

Sebenarnya aku cukup merutuk juga. Bukankah Kakashi juga mengajar di sekolah ini? Kenapa aku dibiarkan berangkat sekolah sendirian? Aku tak yakin kalau ia benar-benar sudah berangkat ke sekolah—meski saat aku masih sibuk memakai seragam baru di apartemen tadi, Kakashi sudah menghilang ditelan angin.

"Hei!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Rambutnya … aneh.

"Anak baru? Aku tak pernah melihatmu."

Aku tertawa kecil, "Ya, begitulah."

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Aku terdiam. Pelan, seorang jabrik lain—_brunette_ dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya—ikut mendatangiku.

"Namaku Rock Lee, dan dia Inuzuka Kiba."

Aku menjulurkan tanganku. Kiba juga tersenyum ramah padaku. Dan, hei—ia memiliki tato yang unik. Sepertinya aku tak perlu bingung sendiri kalau nanti ada murid yang menertawakan tato garis di pipiku sendiri. Sepertinya bertato bukan sesuatu yang aneh di sekolah ini.

"Kau pindahan dari sekolah mana?" Kiba memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"Uzushio Academy," jawabku singkat. "Sebenarnya aku cukup bingung. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke sekolah kalian."

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Lee.

Aku menghela napas. "Yah, waliku entah berada di mana. Kalian kenal Kakashi?"

"Oh! Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Kiba. "Guru bahasa, kan? Yang juga adik ipar Kepala Sekolah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau ada hubungan dengannya?"

"Yah, sedikit banyak begitu," jawabku kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkukku.

"_Cool_," seru Kiba.

"Dia terkenal sering telat masuk ke kelas!" seru Lee. "Aku sering menyayangkannya. Ke mana semangat masa mudanya!"

Aku tertawa kebingungan. Sejujurnya, aku teringat ucapan Kakashi yang sering menceritakan ulah seorang guru olahraga yang memiliki potongan rambut aneh, gaya pakaian yang aneh, juga ucapannya mengenai masa muda. Entah kenapa, Rock Lee memenuhi syarat penggambaran Kakashi tadi malam.

Tanpa kusadarai, aku dan dua siswa tadi berbicara sembari berjalan memasuki gedung.

"Sekolah ini cukup menyenangkan. Bagaimana sekolah lamamu?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Uzushio Academy itu sekolah khusus laki-laki. Satu-satunya yang tak begitu kusukai hanya aturan-aturannya, hahahahaa." Aku tertawa—diikuti dua siswa di sampingku.

"Aku jamin kau akan senang berada di sekolah ini. murid-murid perempuan di sini sangat cantik-cantik," kelakar Lee.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku.

"Terutama Haruno Sakura!" imbuhnya sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara. "Dia sangat cantik."

"Secantik apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Cukup cantik untuk membuat tujuh puluh persen siswa di sekolah ini tertarik padanya. _You know, she's the queen bee_," jelas Kiba.

Ada ya, yang seperti itu, di sekolah seperti ini?

Sebuah nada dering nyaring terdengar dari telepon genggamku.

Tsunade-_baachan_.

"Hei, kau di mana?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Tentu saja di sekolah."

"Aku sedang membaca _schedule_ milikmu untuk hari ini. Tapi aku ingin kau datang ke ruanganku dulu."

"Ha?"

"Hei," sapa Kiba sambil menyentuh bahuku. "Kami ada pelajaran olahraga. Kami duluan ya? Semoga kita bertemu lagi."

Aku mengangguk.

"Temui guru di ruang 2-7, minta ijinlah dan katakan kau akan menemuiku dulu. Sepertinya ada Kurenai yang akan mengajar di kelas itu."

"Iya iya, baiklah."

"HEI!"

Aku menoleh—belum memutuskan sambungan telepon. Lee melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. I also do not own Bokura ga Ita—it goes to Obata Yuuki and Shogakukan Inc. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**SPECIAL TO NARUSAKU DAY-11 APRIL 2012!**

_**Warning (s)**: High School, Romance, Alternative Timeline, OOC, Fluff_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO-GET-HER: The Seventy Percent**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, aku sempat terpikir, kalau waktu terhenti beberapa detik—terutama saat bertemu denganmu.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto menatap kosong pada handphone di tangannya. Ia berjalan pelan, mencoba mengingat-ingat ucapan Tsunade. Kelas 2-7. Di mana letaknya? Konoha High School memiliki gedung dengan tingkat bangunan sebanyak tiga lantai. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya pada murid yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Tapi karena sepertinya pelajaran akan dimulai, ia jadi tak tega menghentikan langkah seseorang untuk bertanya.

Ini salah Tsunade.

Andai ia memberi kabar lebih cepat, Naruto bisa bertanya di mana letak ruangan sialan itu pada Lee atau Kiba. Ia bahkan tak tahu inti pembicaraan tadi dengan dua siswa itu. Harusnya ia bertanya-tanya tentang sekolah ini. Nyatanya, satu-satunya informasi yang ia dapatkan di sekolah ini hanyalah cerita tentang Haruno Sakura.

Entah siapa pemilik nama itu.

_**BUGH**_!

"_Argh_!"

"_Aww_!"

Naruto mendongak—sembari memegang pelipis kanannya yang terbentur sesuatu yang solid. Err … jidat seseorang?

"Sakit," gumam seseorang.

Suaranya cukup feminin. Pastilah itu perempuan. Saat Naruto benar-benar menatap sosok di depannya—benar saja—seorang perempuan sebaya dengannya tengah mengusap keningnya. Satu tangannya sibuk memegangi pintu loker, sementara tangan lainnya masih mengusap dahinya sendiri.

"_Gomen_," ujar Naruto cepat.

Mengingat tabiat ibunya dan Tsunade, juga Anko—tunangan Kakashi—Naruto langsung terpikir bahwa perempuan di hadapannya ini akan segera membentaknya, atau malah memukul kepalanya juga.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana caramu berjalan?" ujar si gadis. Ia mendongak dan menatap Naruto.

Tiga detik, keduanya diam di tempat.

_**KRIIINGGG**_!

"Kau anak baru? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Naruto masih terdiam.

"Hei!"

"Oh, iya!" jawab Naruto gugup. "Aku sedikit kebingungan. Apa kau tahu di mana letak kelas 2-7?"

Gadis itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia tersenyum sedetik. "Ada di lantai tiga, tak jauh dari tangga. Tepatnya di samping belokan persis."

"Oh."

"Selamat mencari."

Dengan itu, gadis itu pergi berlalu.

Naruto masih menatap sosok sang gadis. Ia teringat ucapan Kiba dan Lee. Hampir mustahil—sulit untuk Naruto percaya. Tanpa ia bertanya siapa nama gadis itu, ia langsung tahu. Sosoknya menggambarkan namanya dengan baik.

Sang _queen bee_.

Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti apa sebenarnya kau, Haruno Sakura?**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**KRIIINGGG**_!

Kurenai melangkah pelan keluar dari kelas. Perempuan berambut ikal itu tersenyum simpul sambil memegang erat buku-buku di tangannya. Naruto menatap baik-baik—menanti Kurenai benar-benar melangkah keluar dari pintu kelas.

Begitu sosok itu menghilang, dan kelas mulai ricuh, Naruto segera melompat dari kursinya. Memanfaatkan seorang Yamanaka Ino yang tengah sibuk menghampiri seorang murid lain dengan model rambut dikuncir tinggi—seingatnya bernama Shikamaru, seseorang yang sepanjang pelajaran memejamkan mata—Naruto buru-buru duduk di kursi si gadis _blonde_.

Menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati seorang gadis menatapnya tajam.

"Haruno Sakura, benar kan?"

"Kau mau apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa kau berbohong tadi?"

"Hm?" Sakura balik tersenyum.

"Bukankah tak seharusnya kau bilang kelas 2-7 ada di lantai tiga, sementara ternyata, kelas ini ada di lantai satu," bisik Naruto, "bukan begitu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya. sakura … _chan_?

"Karena kau, aku telat menemui Kepala Sekolah. Aku harus berlarian menuruni tangga saat tahu ternyata kelas ini ada di lantai satu. Bukankah itu jahat sekali, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hm, anggap saja itu bayaran karena kau menabrakku tadi. Sebenarnya, rasa sakitnya masih terasa," ujar Sakura sambil mengusap-usap keningnya. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku pingsan tadi?"

Naruto tertawa kecil—sedikit heran.

"Kepalamu keras seperti batu."

"Kuanggap itu pujian," jawab Naruto cepat.

"_Baka_."

"Karena salah kelas, aku berlarian sampai seragamku basah karena keringat seperti ini."

"Itu bukan urusanku," jawab Sakura cepat.

Naruto mendesah lalu meraih plastik _tissue_ milik Sakura—mengambil selembar untuk menyeka bekas keringat di dahinya.

"Hei!"

"Apa?" Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Lagi-lagi Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Dasar jorok."

"Terima kasih pujiannya," sahut Naruto, "lagi."

"Dasar bodoh."

Naruto tertawa—diikuti senyum tipis dari Sakura. "Sepertinya kau puas sekali mengerjaiku tadi, Sakura-_chan_."

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Sakura enteng.

"Aku tak percaya, apa kau benar-benar Sakura?"

"Maksudmu?" ujar Sakura bingung.

"Yah, kudengar nama Haruno Sakura dari mulut beberapa siswa sebelum bertemu denganmu tadi."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan namaku?"

"Apa benar kau gadis yang digosipkan itu?"

"Gosip apa?"

"Bahwa lebih dari setengah siswa di sini, tepatnya tujuh puluh persen, menyukaimu."

Sakura terdiam.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah rona tipis menghiasi pipi Sakura—sebuah sensasi hangat menjalar di pipi pucatnya.

Sedetik setelah menatap wajah gadis itu, Naruto tak lagi tertawa.

Hangat itu ikut menjalar di permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Apa kau akan jadi satu dari tujuh puluh persen siswa itu juga, hei, Anak Baru?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba—yang mendadak berdiri di samping meja Sakura.

"A-apa?" Baik Sakura dan Naruto mengucapkannya bersamaan.

Dan Ino tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, aku terpikir oleh pertanyaan Ino. Apa aku akan masuk dalam tujuh puluh persen siswa yang menyukai Haruno Sakura?**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KRIIINGGG**_!

Jam olahraga telah berjalan separuh jam pelajaran. Naruto melangkah gontai menuju keran air di tepi lapangan. Ia membasuh seluruh kepalanya—mencoba mengganti keringat yang mendominasi permukaan kulit wajah dan lehernya dengan air dingin.

"Tadi larimu cepat juga."

Naruto menoleh. Sakura berdiri di sampingnya—sibuk membasuh tangannya. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu berangsur berdiri tegak. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok penyangga keran-keran air. "Kau senang sekali memujiku."

Senyum Sakura mendadak pudar. "Yang benar saja," desahnya malas. "_I'm just being polite_."

"Apa kau selalu berusaha bersikap baik pada semua orang?"

"Mungkin."

Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Karena seingatku, pertama kali kita saling mengenal seminggu lalu, kau membohongiku."

Sakura kali ini tertawa. "Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh, larimu tadi memang cepat. Tak biasanya kelas kita bertemu dengan kelasnya Rock Lee."

"Alis tebal?"

Sakura tertawa. "Aku cukup takjub melihatmu berlari secepat itu."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, "Hm, sebenarnya, permainan volimu tadi bagus juga."

"Eh?"

"Setidaknya, aku tak pernah melihat ada perempuan melakukan pukulan sekuat itu."

_**BUGH**_!

"_Aww_!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya sembari menoleh pada Sakura.

Gadis itu memicingkan matanya.

"Aku kan memujimu."

"_Baka_."

"Aku kan sedang berusaha jujur."

"_Baka_!"

"Dia itu memerhatikanmu terus saat bermain voli, _Forehead_."

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh secepat mungkin. Ino berdiri tak jauh dari pohon—mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Jadi, sudah selesai pacarannya?" goda Ino.

Sakura segera lari secepat mungkin—meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk mengusap ujung hidungnya, merona.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, aku bingung, apa sebenarnya yang paling menarik perhatianku tentangmu, Hei, Haruno Sakura?**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Menjadi siswa di sekolah baru itu bukan sesuatu yang lagi menyebalkan untuk Naruto. Dengan cepat ia bisa mencari teman-teman baru. Bahkan ia bisa bergaul dengan seorang Yamanaka Ino—meski ia tahu, Ino lebih sering bersikap usil dengan menyinggung nama Sakura tiap ia mendapat belajar kelompok dengan Ino.

Perempuan itu sering berbisik padanya bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura.

'Tujuh puluh persen,' ujar Ino minggu lalu, '_welcome to the group_.'

Naruto tak bisa membantah. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah, ia tertarik pada seorang Sakura.

_**KRIIINGGG**_!

"Tingkatkan nilai kalian. Pelajari kembali poin-poin yang sudah kuajarkan, Anak-anak!" ujar Iruka-sensei sembari membagikan kertas hasil ujian dadakan minggu lalu.

Naruto menatap kertas di tangannya sambil menghela napas.

"Tingkatkan nilaimu, Naruto. Nilai merah bukan sesuatu yang bisa menyenangkan hati Tsunade-_san._"

Ini pasti karena pengaruh Sakura—memikirkan gadis itu membuatnya susah berkonsentrasi.

"Wah, tinta merah."

Naruto segera mendekap kertas ujiannya dan mendongak. Sakura berdiri sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kukira kau pintar, ternyata hanya di bidang olahraga, ya?"

"Hah, aku memang tak menyukai matematika sama sekali."

Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Jangan tertawa, Sakura-_chan_. Dari bisik-bisik yang kudengar, banyak murid yang juga mendapat nilai jelek, kan?"

Sakura mencibir. "Oh ya?"

"Memang berapa nilaimu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Merah?"

"Enak saja. Aku tak se-_baka_ dirimu."

Naruto hanya menghela napas sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau memujiku lagi."

"Apa kau tak penasaran kenapa muncul gosip kalau banyak siswa menyukaiku?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sepertinya Naruto juga tak terlalu tahu alasannya. Ia tak sibuk mencari tahu kenapa banyak siswa menyukai Haruno Sakura. Ia lebih sibuk … mencari tahu kenapa ia tertarik pada Haruno Sakura.

"Mau kubantu menjawab?" Seperti biasa, Ino mendadak muncul.

"_Pig_, kau—"

"Untuk Naruto, karena Sakura adalah siswi terpandai di sekolah. Sementara gelar siswa terpandai dipegang si Pemalas tukang tidur si pojok sana," jawabnya sembari menunjuk Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto melongo. "Oh ya?"

"Dan untuk kau, _Forehead_. Kau kira kenapa Naruto bingung menghubungkan antara nilai dan kepopuleran yang kau tanyakan tadi," Ino menghela napas, "tentu saja itu karena Naruto berpikir kalau siswa-siswa mengejarmu karena kau cantik."

"Oi! Bukan begit—" potong Naruto.

"Kau tak setuju kalau Sakura memang cantik?"

Naruto terdiam—ia malah merona tak jelas. "Aku heran padamu, apa kau ini normal, memuji Sakura-_chan_ seperti itu?"

Ino tertawa keras.

"Yang satu idiot, yang satu pintar. Kalian cocok!" Ino tertawa sambil beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, aku melihatmu berdiri di gerbang sekolah sendirian. Satu hal yang terpikir, sepertinya aku tak peduli kalau nilai matematikaku nanti merah lagi.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mau pulang bersamaku, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Naruto di belakangnya menuntun sepeda.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Pulang … bersamaku. Kuantar."

Sakura melongok sepeda Naruto. "Naik … itu?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Sepedamu tak ada boncengannya, kan?"

"Bukannya kau bisa berdiri di belakangku. Kau bisa pegangan di bahuku. Biar kubawakan tasmu, kalau kau mau."

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Ia tak yakin akan menyetujuinya.

"Tak mau?"

Sakura mendesah.

"Sepertinya tadi kulihat Ino masih bersama Shikamaru di ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya ia sibuk mengurusi lutut Shikamaru yang terluka saat basket tadi."

"Apa aku tak punya pilihan lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada. Naik sepeda di belakang, atau berjalan kaki—kutemani."

Sakura menjawabnya dengan bergerak ke arah belakang sepeda. "Awas kalau kau mengeluh soal berat tubuhku."

Naruto tertawa. "Kenapa semua perempuan selalu memikirkan soal berat badannya secara berlebihan?"

"Dasar laki-laki."

Naruto tertawa lagi.

"Bagaimana tadi konsultasi matematika dengan Iruka-_sensei_?" tanya Sakura tepat saat Naruto mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Gadis itu berdiri tegak di belakang Naruto, mencengkeramkan dua tangannya di bahu lebar Naruto.

"Hah, buruk. Nilaimu bagus, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku les privat?"

"Tak mau."

"Kejamnya~"

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Benarkah ini tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apanya?"

"Pulang bersamaku. Bukankah banyak siswa yang mau mengantarmu pulang kalau kau minta pada mereka?"

"Kau selalu menyinggung hal itu."

Naruto tertawa.

"Menyukaiku bukan berarti benar-benar 'menyukai'-ku, _Baka_. Aku tak tahu bagaimana otak bodohmu bisa menyimpulkannya semudah itu," ujar Sakura sambil memegangi poninya yang tertiup angin kencang.

"Aku yakin Rock Lee akan senang hati mengantarkanmu pulang."

Sakura menepuk bahu kanan Naruto. "Ia mungkin menyukaiku, tapi kurasa, Tenten lebih bagus untuknya."

"Ketua ekskul Judo itu? Aku turut berduka cita, hahahaa."

Sakura memukul pundaknya lagi.

"Tapi aku cukup tertarik melihat Lee selalu berpura-pura mengalah tiap mereka _spare_ di dojo ekskul."

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu. Kukira Tenten memang kuat."

"Kalau yang kau bilang benar—bahwa Lee menyukai Tenten, berarti perkataanku benar. Mana ada laki-laki memukul perempuan, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu Kiba. Hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, ia juga memujimu."

"Kiba tergila-gila pada Hyuuga Hinata. Meski aku rasa, akan sulit menghadapi Neji."

"Bukankah keluarga mereka menganut tradisi kuno?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya terpikir kalau Neji mungkin menyukai Hinata."

"Sok tahu," cibir Sakura.

Naruto tertawa. "Neji terlihat aneh setiap menatapku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Mungkin karena ia tahu Hinata menyukaiku. Cemburu, mungkin."

Apa … dia bilang? Sakura terdiam. Ia pikir ia salah dengar. Mungkin angin yang mengalir berlawanan arah dan menekan laju sepeda milik Naruto sempat mendengungkan gendang telinganya—mungkin ia benar-benar salah dengar.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Bercandamu tak lucu. Kiba berusaha keras mendapatkan Hinata. Kenapa Hinata malah menyukaimu?"

"Kenapa kau tanya aku? Aku bahkan tak tahu jalan pikiran perempuan."

Sakura ternyata tak salah dengar. Gadis itu mencengkeram bahu Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Turunkan aku di sini."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, aku ingin menghampirimu, untuk bertanya tentang perasaanku, lalu aku terpikir, bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu padaku? Kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu?  
**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KRIIINGGG**_!

"Hei, waktunya istirahat! Mau ke kantin?" tawar Chouji pada Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng malas. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang tengah tertawa bersama Ino dan siswi lainnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangi Sakura seperti itu?"

Sialnya, suara Chouji sama nyaringnya dengan suara keripik yang sedang dikunyahnya—terlalu renyah sampai Ino menoleh. Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto lalu menyenggol bahu Sakura.

Haruno Sakura menoleh sedetik pada Naruto, lalu memalingkan mukanya.

"Wah, sepertinya dia memang marah padamu. Kau membuatnya marah?" tanya Chouji heran.

"Aku tak tahu. Kukira ia sedang PMS."

Chouji mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi masa PMS sampai sebulan?"

"Mungkin kau harus menghampirinya," saran Chouji.

Naruto tak membantah. Memang agak aneh menerima saran dari seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan perempuan—Chouji hanya tertarik pada Ayame si penjaga kantin, itu pun karena Ayame pintar memasak. Tapi mungkin ia memang harus bertanya sendiri.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura melangkah keluar dari kelas—sepertinya sengaja.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggilnya sembari melangkah di lorong—tepat di belakang Sakura.

Sakura tak merespons.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu untuk matematikaku."

"Tak mau," jawab Sakura singkat—tak menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku sudah bilang ke Iruka-_sensei_. Tak lama lagi, ia pasti memintamu menyanggupinya."

Sakura menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Naruto tersenyum. Pemuda itu melangkah maju dan mendekat pada posisi Sakura berdiri—di depannya.

"Kau mau apa? Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku seperti menghindarimu, sebaiknya kau cari sendiri alasan—"

"Sebenarnya apa yang tak kau bisa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak pernah mendapat jawabannya."

"Satu, aku pintar."

Naruto tertawa, "Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Dua, aku punya banyak teman."

"Aku bisa melihatnya, sih."

"Tiga, mungkin karena aku … cantik?"

Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Satu…."

Naruto berhenti tertawa ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Aku pintar karena aku berusaha keras dengan belajar."

Naruto terdiam ketika menatap Sakura yang serius sembari mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Dua, sebenarnya bukan aku yang memiliki banyak teman, tapi Ino. Ia terlalu baik, memujiku, agar aku tak lagi jadi gadis pemalu seperti ketika aku masih kecil."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Dan yang ketiga, aku tanya padamu. Apa cantik saja mampu membuat tujuh puluh persen siswa di sini terus menyukaiku?"

"Apa?"

"Apa cantik saja mampu membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Wajah gadis itu merona.

Naruto tertegun, tak bergerak.

Apa Haruno Sakura berharap Naruto menyukainya?

Naruto masih terdiam—membiarkan Sakura merona dan mematung sendirian.

_**BUAGH**_!

"Jawab, _Baka_! Kau ini mau mempermalukanku, ya?"

Naruto tertawa kikuk. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menatapnya baik-baik—serius. "Aku tak mau jadi tujuh puluh persen yang kaukatakan."

Sakura menatap Naruto baik-baik.

"Karena aku tak ingin 'menyukai'-mu seperti mereka menyukaimu."

Sakura hanya terdiam ketika Naruto meraih satu tangannya. Pemuda itu meletakkan tangan Sakura di dadanya—tepat di jantungnya.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau cemburu ketika aku bicara bahwa Hinata menyukaiku."

"_Baka_!"

Naruto tertawa. "Apa aku salah?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hm?" Sakura mendongak ketika Naruto menyibakkan poni Sakura. Gadis itu tak berontak ketika Naruto mengecup dahinya. Naruto mendapatkan jawabannya tanpa Sakura mengatakan 'iya'.

"Tapi aku tak mau disamakan dengan Rock Lee atau siswa lainnya."

Sakura tertawa. "Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau nol persen?" tawar Naruto.

"Kenapa nol?"

"Karena aku tak perlu jadi salah satu dari tujuh puluh atau tiga puluh persen siswa di sini, kan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Bukannya kau tak pintar matematika? Sepertinya aku tak perlu mengajarimu."

"Ayo ke kantin."

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kantin, bergandengan. Mengabaikan tatapan merona dari siswa-siswi lainnya di lorong menuju kantin.

"Kau tak perlu menjaganya lagi sekarang, kan, Nona _Matchmaker_?" ujar Shikamaru sambil memejamkan mata, bersandar di tembok kelas.

Ino hanya tersenyum sembari mengintip sosok belakang Sakura dan Naruto dari jendela kelas, bersama siswa-siswi lainnya yang mulai bergosip. Gadis itu lalu tertawa kecil. "Sudah kuduga, mereka cocok, kan?"

**_KRIIIINGGG_**!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, aku akan selalu ingat, bahwa aku akan mendengar deringnya, dengan kau berada di sampingku, tentunya.  
**_

* * *

_**.**_

**F I N**

.

.

.

_**Surabaya, 12 Maret 2012 - 01.35 WIB  
**_

_**NS DAY NS DAY NS DAAAAAY!**_

_**Sebenernya cukup bingung juga mau bikin cerita seperti apa. Tahu-tahu NS Day. Sempat sharing di grup Fb NaruSaku juga. Sepertinya sedang musim ujian. Banyak author yang mungkin akan telat pablis cerita NaruSakunya.**_

_**Mau bikin canon, susyeeee~ Makanya sempet nyuruh si Kurosaki Kuchiki jugak buat bikin canon sementara aku bikin AU, hahahahaha~ Hasilnya: BIG FAIL! Dx**_

_**Aneh banget ini cerita T.T Yah, yang penting ikut meramaikan achive NS!**_

_**Cukup Sakura-centric. Can't help it lah, di manganya pun, Sakura digambarkan sebagai gadis yang lovable—dicintai Naruto, ditaksir Lee, dipuji Inari, bahkan sampai disukai loverletter-nin. Apa ada chara cewek lain yang digambarkan seperti Sakura di manga-nya? LOL—I don't care with the fans in real world. Canon is all I care.**_

_**Di disclaimer sempet kutulis nama Obata Yuuki (Bokura ga Ita), kan? Itu untuk adegan awal. Di manga itu, ceritanya si cewek lagi nanya siapa nama seorang siswi lain ke tokoh utama laki-laki yang pertama ditemuinya. Si cewek nanya: "Itu namanya Mizuhara atau Mizuguchi?" Dan si cowok ini jawab: "Mizuhara." padahal si objek yang lagi dibicarain namanya Mizuguchi.**_

_**Hahahahaa, very evil. Thanks to Suu Foxie yang berhasil ngirimin 12 komik seri ituh padaku, hahahaha~**_

_**Again, HAPPY NS DAY!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
